Princess Diaries
by pik-nik
Summary: When a beautiful and vibrant – sick - princess from a foreign but very rich land who likes nerdy stuff but with a sense of sophistication and fashion around her enrolls to Odaiba High, the students go wild! I've updated! Chp. 6 is here!
1. prologue

Princess Diaries 

Prologue 

Disclaimer: I don't own. I just manipulate. 

Summary: When a beautiful and vibrant – sick - princess from a foreign but very rich land who likes nerdy stuff but with a sense of sophistication and fashion around her enrolls to Odaiba High, the students go wild! Read and find out how everyone learns and loves, not just the princess, about life and friends. 

First Entry February 14 

Hmmm…I haven't tried my hand with keeping a diary because it seems like a tedious chore, but since daddy gave me this as an official royal diary – private, not public royal diary – and told me that whoever reads this who isn't named Mimi Tachikawa will get hexed, I guess I could keep on. And the cover is so adorable, my favorite color, pink. Pity, though I don't believe in magic. Anyway, I guess having a diary is all right. It's not the same as having to confess all your secrets to your best friend, but it's better than having your best friend blab out your secrets. 

Today isn't really that interesting. People still sort of fears me, just because I'm the princess of Lily, a wonderful and very rich country. Whatever. I guess I'll keep you posted with my life, huh? 

Hugs and Kisses! 

      (That is so corny but I kinda like it :P)

Entry 25 March 16 

When I say it was horrible, then it's much, much worst! I think I just had the worst day of my life! When I think of how…how…I trusted him, and he throws it back to me like ripped paper. How did I ever found him cute? Who am I talking about?! You don't know!!!??? It's that damn prince from the neighboring country of Lily whose dad is my daddy's third-something cousin, which means were related!!! But how can I be related with such a jerk? Did you know what he did? He dyed my hair a hideous silver color and it looked outright awful! I tell you; someday I'll get back at that jerk for humiliating me in front of family and friends and not to mention that cute ambassador's son whose name is so adorable. Jake. Haven't heard that kind of name before. Mommy says it's American. 

Anyway, I will really get revenge on that jerk-whose-name-will-forever-not-be-mentioned-in-my-diary!!! 

(Count how many times I've written jerk and synonyms of hideous) 

Hugs and Kisses!

(I can still say that even if I'm furious!)

Entry 30 

March 25 

Sorry I couldn't post a note for the past couple of days. It's just that things have been so hectic around the palace since it's almost time for Lily's festival! Hurrah! It's so amazing. Lot's of Lily flowers and not to mention pretty Cherry Blossoms the color of baby pink blooming around. Lots of dancing and games and food and talking. It will be so much fun!!! And it's tomorrow…I wonder if I'll meet any new cute guys since every year during the festival, the villagers invite other guys from other parties to join the fun. But daddy warns me not to flirt because it is unbecoming of a princess. Hmph. I don't flirt. I act friendly! 

All right, maybe a little flirting. But that isn't unusual! I'm fifteen, for kami-sama's sake! Sighs Fine. But I'm really gonna enjoy tomorrow because I'll join the singing contest for the first time. Daddy finally allowed me to join after years of pleading. Yes! Wish me luck! I'll be singing one of those Japanese songs that I really like, the one sung by that cutie blond guy with the blue eyes. It's titled 'Butterfly Kisses' and sung by the band 'Mighty Wolves'. Oh well, even if the title seems a little…un-cute, the song is awesome! Later!

Hugs and Kisses! 

Entry 41 April 22 This is weird. I've never felt like this before. My heart is beating erratically and my vision is blurry. Blood is pounding in my head and I feel as if I'm falling headfirst into something obviously terrible. The feelings isn't mental, it's more physical. My eyes are aching and my hand is shaking so badly. Why is that? See, my handwriting is really awful since I can't keep my hand from keeping still and my heart is squeezing almost unbearably painful. I just came from having my usual horseback riding after a glorious afternoon of prancing freely in the fields and running around with Chaste chasing me. And suddenly, all nice feeling I had vanished as soon as I collapsed on my bed. 

I didn't even notice how tired I was until I felt the soft linen of my bed brush against me. Maybe this is just fatigue. I did spend the entire afternoon playing with Chaste and the entire yesterday playing with children. I'll take a long, luxurious bath and sleep peacefully tonight and by tomorrow, I'll be as good as new. Although, I wish this severe headache would stop. It's driving me crazy! 

Hugs and Kisses… Entry 43 

April 24 

I'm feeling tired again and my body is aching more painfully than ever. A couple of days ago, I just shrugged this as fatigue but now…I'm not so sure. The truth is…I'm scared. Really scared. Genuine fear. No kidding this time. The pain I mentioned a little time ago has increased and added with high fever and coughing and gasping out little blood, I've become frightened. Mommy is worried too and so is daddy. I've spent the entire day in bed and resting and I still feel quite awful. So this isn't fatigue anymore, and I suspect it's much worst. But the doctor who examined me had reassured that I was just tired from the past week and I'll get better in no time, but a shadow of something passed his eyes when he said that.

What could it mean? 

Hugs and Kisses… Entry 47 

April 28 

This is a bloody nightmare. I'm in a frightening nightmare and I'll wake up soon. Who said this was real anyway? I'm fine. I'm healthy. I'm not dying!!!…Get a grip on yourself, Mimi, you're going hysterical! But who wouldn't become hysterical when the most brilliant doctor in Lily diagnosed you as dying with a very rare disease that occurred only five times?!!?!?!?! Well, not me. I'm tired of staying in bed when I realized that I am dying and this isn't a nightmare. If I'm going to die, I'm sure not going to spend the remaining of my life crying and cursing bitterly! I've already done enough crying and cursing and mommy and daddy hasn't even been done with theirs. 

Brave, aren't I? Am I scared? Yes. Am I hopeful? Every time. Will I live? I doubt it. 

Hugs and Kisses… Entry 54 

May 5 

We're going to Japan. 

Normally, I would be ecstatic about going to the country where my favorite band lives but right now isn't a time for being a fan. I'm going to Japan to get the fiftieth opinion about my sickness since daddy wants to be absolutely sure. And if I do have this sickness, well, I can just get treatment in Japan where the greatest doctor in earth lives. Mommy says I'll continue my education there, in a public school this time, to my wish. I want to experience being a normal teenager before I die. I'm so pessimistic, but I do have hope that I'll get better soon. 

And, I enrolled in Odaiba High where the 'Might Wolves' are going to. Hehehe, I guess I'm still the same. Nothing's really changed about me. I guess I'm already too thin to take a few pounds and seriously, I look even healthier than ever. But doctors only say that it's an outward appearance thing and the real damage is inside me. Mommy is going with me, and about a hundred servants but daddy's gonna be left here because of pressuring business deals. But that's all right, he's gonna visit me as often as he can, he promised. I'm going to miss Lily but won't it be great to start an adventure in a foreign country? Awesome! 

Besides, I'm taking you with me. If I meet that lead singer of Mighty Wolves, who am I going to tell the experience with? You, of course! I just hope that by some miracle, a cure will be found – the greatest scientists and doctors are already starting on looking for a cure by request on some of the greatest countries of the world, I'm so touched! – and get better soon. I love my life and I want to continue it to old age. Anyhow, we'll be leaving first thing tomorrow and we'll probably arrive in Japan in about three days. Can't wait!!! 

Hugs and Kisses! 

What do you think? Is it bad, or is it really, really bad? Please review and tell me! And if you like it, I gotta have five reviews before I post chappie 1! Mimato rocks!!! 


	2. chapter 1

Princess Diaries 

Chapter 1: 

Disclaimer: I don't own. I just manipulate. 

_Anyhow, we'll be leaving first thing tomorrow and we'll probably arrive in Japan in about three days. Can't wait!!! _

Hugs and Kisses! 

A pretty blond excitedly whispered to her group of ditzy friends. "Hey, did you, like, hear about the new exchange student?" Her friends shook their blond heads, huddling closer to their leader. "Well, I heard she's, like, a princess. You know, that girl we always see, like, in television with brown hair? The one from Lily?" They nodded in recognition. "She's coming her to, like, Odaiba in a couple of days!" Their leader clasped her hands hungrily. "Just think, if we make her, like, our friend, then we can brag about how that princess, like, from the beautiful country Lily is one of us!!!" They squealed so loudly that other students looked at them. 

Sora rolled her eyes as she passed the cheerleading team who were still giggling. Their ditzy and blond and stupidity always got to her nerves. She walked quickly passed them to her locker and her face brightened when she saw her boyfriend, Taichi, leaning against her locker. "Hey, Tai!" she greeted eagerly, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Tai grinned. "That was it? Aw, c'mon, Sora, where was the heat in that?" he pouted. Sora laughed and placed her backpack on top of the lockers. She wrapped her arms around Tai's neck as his arms encircled her waist. They shared a much longer, more passionate kiss. 

"Hey Takenuichi! Kamiya! No making out in the halls!" an amused voice loudly commented and Sora and Tai broke apart, flushing in embarrassment. But Tai was wearing a dark scowl. "Oh, get out of here, Ishida!" 

Yamato laughed and he gave Sora quick hug and his best friend a not-so-light punch on the shoulder. "Whatever, just that I didn't want my locker to melt because of your lip-lock" he smirked, opening his locker and dumping his books inside. 

"Yamato, don't you clean your locker?" Sora wrinkled her nose at the mess, starring uncertainly inside the dark locker littered with papers, notebooks, books and other stuff. There were also pink envelopes from fans everywhere. 

"Well, I'm sorry, Sora, if I'm not as neat as you" he jabbed his hand at Taichi, "you should see his locker, unknown organisms are living in it." 

Before Tai could reply, a bunch of giggling and simpering girls swarmed over Yamato who looked momentarily surprise before his blue eyes cooled. 

"Oh Yamato! We love you so much! Please go out with us!!!" they shrieked, pushing around to get closer to the teen idol. Yamato resisted the urge to roll his eyes and groan. Tai grinned. "Um, shouldn't we help him, Tai?" Sora asked, turning to her boyfriend. "Nah, Yamato can handle it. Let's go, babe, or we'll be late for class." He grabbed Sora's hands and pulled her away from the fans and their peeved god. She quickly grabbed her bag from the top of the lockers as Tai tugged at her hand. "See ya later, Ishida!" he shouted over his shoulder, a wolfish grin on his handsome face. Yamato gave both of them a death glare as he felt hands grip his blue shirt. Unsure, Sora just waved weakly, allowing Tai to drag her to homeroom. 

"Mimi? Do you feel all right, princess?" her mom asked worriedly as Mimi gave a little sneeze. 

"Yes, mommy, I'm fine, it was just a small sneeze" Mimi answered, exasperated. Ever since she felt fine again and was able to leave her chambers, everyone, from servants to dukes, asked her if she was feeling well and it was all too much. Hearing the same question over and over again nearly drove her crazy. Thank goodness their private jet was empty except for her and the queen and some bodyguards and a few stewardess. 

Only her mom asked once in a while how she was fairing. 

It was still annoying. 

Mimi glanced outside the window, her auburn eyes filled with delight as they soared against fluffy clouds with different shapes. She spotted a heart shaped one and what looked like a boat and she was fairly sure that there was a castle shaped one. 

"Mimi, honey, would you like some juice? Or…or cookies? How about mints?" Naome Tachikawa asked persistently. Mimi shifted in her chair to face her mom. There was a slightly irritated look on her face. 

"Mo-ommy, I'm still full. We just ate heavy breakfast half an hour ago!" Naome just nodded. "All right, honey, if that's what you like." 

"Thank you" she said a little exasperatedly. They fell into silence and only the humming of the jet's engine was distinctly heard. 

Suddenly bored, Mimi picked up her headphones and snapped them over her ears. Instantly, the deep voice of the Wolve's lead singer floated into her ears and she smiled slightly. She started humming along to the music. 

She closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, her fingers drumming on the armrest along to the beat. She felt utterly calm and contented and her excitement at crossing the wide, wide ocean to an unknown country was dulled a little by the calmness and the beautiful cooing of the singer to her. Her brain fuzzed as sleepiness settled in. "Hmmm…Yamato Ishida" she mumbled incoherently as her head fell on her mother's shoulder, half-asleep. 

Naome jumped slightly at the contact and if it weren't for the smile, she would have gone into hysterics that her baby had fainted. 

Her brown eyes scanned her daughter's placid features, pride overflowing in her heart. Mimi was undeniably beautiful with her long, long caramel honey brown hair and creamy skin with those striking reddish-brown eyes and a charming smile. She was still a small thing, very petite in height and skinny. But her figure had already blossomed and her voice belonged to an angel. 

"Oh God, please take care of my baby" Naome whispered reverently, unvoiced worry about Mimi's health thumping in her heart. 


	3. chapter 2

Princess Diaries 

Chapter 2: 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, just the twisted plot.

"Love cures people- both the ones who give it and the ones who receive it…"

The rain was falling when the royal and sleek jet of the country Lily landed on Odaiba National Airport. Dozens of reporters and cameramen were anxiously waiting for their descent, uncaring if the rain pounded on the top of their umbrellas. The few bodyguards had gotten out first, making sure that the surrounding perimeter was safe for the queen and princess to pass through. They didn't have any protection against the rain so they were soaking wet. Two burly bodyguards were standing on either side of the jet's only entrance and exit while a stewardess waited with an umbrella for the royal family. 

Inside, Naome was fussing with Mimi's clothes, her hair, if she was feeling all right, and etc. Mimi was getting quite miffed with her mother's unneeded attention and sighed. "Mommy, can you please stop fussing?" Mimi slightly hissed. Naome looked at her daughter with hurt written in her eyes and Mimi softened her strained voice. "Really mommy, I am fine and more than ready to leave this plane and go out into the world!" 

Naome bit her lip as if she was going to say something but just nodded. Mimi smiled gratefully. They latched hands and walked to the jet's door, stepping out into the cold and rainy day. The stewardess with the umbrella immediately stepped ahead and thrust forward the big umbrella so that the queen and princess were under its protective shield. The pitter-patter of the rain against the umbrella was silenced to Mimi by the loud questions of the reporters as they made their way to the airport. Even with the help of the bodyguards, Mimi still felt the overcrowding of the reporters and bystanders as they hurriedly walked forward. 

However, Mimi didn't get a chance to take a good look around because her bodyguard's large bodies blocked her view and it was raining heavily and the flashes from the cameras blinded her. 

"Whew! What a crowd!" Mimi commented with a grin as she and her mother slipped into the black limo waiting for them under the pouring rain. Her mother crawled deeper into the limo, her fingers digging into the plush, velvet seat and gave an anxious sigh. Queen Naome hated large crowds, which is a very big disadvantage because she is the matriarch of a wonderful country and will always be surrounded by large masses. This almost-phobia happened when they were attending a parade in honor of the king's birthday and Mimi was just about three years old at that time. The people were swarming around them and Mimi suddenly got lost in the throng of spectators and the queen had gone ballistic with worry and gnawing fear.  

Finally, they found Mimi unharmed and unscathed at the back of the big crowd, talking to a stray cat. After that incident, Naome has been afraid of great throngs and as much as possible only attends sophisticated gala's where she is assured nothing threatening will happen, unless you count the occasional mean gossip of the ladies and lords. 

The doors closed and the limo started to drive away. Mimi looked over her shoulder and more flashes of lights could be seen dimly through the car's windows. But as the limo picked up speed, the flashes disappeared, a sure sign that they have left behind the persistent reporters and their pesky cameramen. 

Mimi turned to her mother who was drinking a glass of cold water given to her from their constant shield, Darien, from the mini-bar inside the limo. "Can I have a coke, Darien-kun?" Mimi asked sweetly, flashing the placid hulk of a man a persuasive smile. "Coke, Mimi, dear? Isn't it too early for soft drink?" Naome immediately piped up, using her I'm-your-mother-and-want-the-best-for-you-so-no-argument voice. Mimi nodded. "Um, yes, mommy, coke, please? Can't I have one? Besides, it's almost lunch so it's okay" Mimi looked at her with puppy-dog eyes, turning on her only-child powers. Her mother still looked a little reluctant and Mimi pouted, using her secret weapon. "Daddy would always say yes," she said with a whine in her voice.

Immediately, a can of ice-cold coke appeared in front of Mimi and she took it gratefully, a triumphant smile at the corners of her lips. Naome was smiling brightly at her daughter, not a hint of unwillingness on her face. "If you want another one, darling, just tell Darien, all right?" she said motherly, smiling gently. Darien, who was sitting alone on the opposite seat grunted quietly, and it sounded suspiciously like a hidden snicker. 

Mimi opened her coke and took a deep gulp, feeling the tingly sensation one got in drinking soda in her stomach. "Sure, mommy, I will. Anyway, what hotel are we staying in?" she changed the topic, glancing out the window to see the rain still falling, casting a murky look about the buildings they passed by. 

"We're not going to a hotel, darling, the house your father was building here in Odaiba, remember that one, is already finished and we'll be spending our days here there" Naome explained, excitement in her voice at the prospect of parties at their new home and seeing to it that furniture's fit the rooms it is in. 

"Really? That house that had daddy awake for a week because of all the building?" Naome nodded with a smirk, remembering how her husband had gone berserk when he thought that the house in Japan wasn't going to well and how touched she was when he finally confessed that it was supposed to be their honeymoon gift. She nearly cried buckets, but held herself and gave him instead a passionate kiss. 

Mimi smiled inwardly at her mother's expression, knowing that her parent's anniversary was close. She wouldn't forget something as important as the day her parent's were married. She must think of something special to give them, but she can think about that later. There was still two weeks before their big day.

Silence reined inside the limo, with mother and daughter lost in their own thoughts and Darien being as rigid as a rock as usual. Mimi had drank her soda and threw it away while Naome was taking her time in sipping her water, not even noticing that it was losing its coldness. 

Glancing at everything they passed by, Mimi began to think about her odd sickness and how it has - and still will - change her life. Even if the unbearable headache had dulled into the occasional migraine, the high fever had yet to come back and her blood coughing had ceased, though obviously the break is just temporary, Mimi knew that she was still very sick. She even had a nagging feeling that she could die if her illness doesn't get cured. But the strange thing is that Mimi doesn't feel the least bit tired anymore. On the contrary, she feels robust with restless energy as she fidget in her seat.  

**Weird** Mimi thought as she moved in her seat again, this time to cup her chin on her hand, her elbow perched on the arm rest. 

Naome noticed from the corner of her eyes Mimi restlessly moved and quickly interpreted it to be a bad sign. She turned in her seat hurriedly, her heart pounding with anxiety. "Mimi, darling, are you all right? You seem so restless," she asked worriedly, scanning her daughter's face. Mimi's cheeks were high with color and she had a healthy glow to her, but Naome, because of her concern, thought of the exact opposite. To her, Mimi lacked color and her skin glowed a sickly pallor. "We could immediately go to Dr. Taro's clinic and get you checked up." 

Mimi faced her mother with a perplexed expression, noting the apprehension in her mother's blue eyes. A soundless sigh escaped her lips. "Mommy, I know that you're worried about me, but trust me, I'm perfectly fine. I'm feeling so fine that I am wondering if I am sick to begin with!" 

"Are you sure? You could be delirious from your illness and that is what making you say all of those things." 

Her mother was so importunate. "I don't think I'm delirious mommy, I see you just all right." She turned to Darien. "Do you think I look sick, Darien-kun?" 

Darien, his beady green eyes amused behind his dark sunglasses, looked placidly at the mother and daughter who was looking back at him expectantly. "Maybe, Hime-chan, you look a little pale" he answered in a nonplused tone, hiding the hint of amusement in his deep voice. Mimi glared at Darien while Naome nodded her agreement.   
  


"Yes, yes, darling, you look a little pale."

Very peeved now, Mimi crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at both her mother and bodyguard. "Do you know what would make me feel better, mommy?" 

Naome nodded eagerly. "Tell me, darling, and I'll get it for you." 

With a sweet smile, Mimi answered. "Silence." 

Naome looked confused for a moment, before her eyes widened in surprise and a rueful smile lit her face. "Ah, silence? Well, I guess I can give that." 

Mimi smiled genuinely and went back to staring into space. Her mother shook her head to herself. "Silence" she mumbled under her breath, wondering why her fun-loving daughter wanted quietness, of all things. "Silence" she repeated again.

Darien once more grunted in his seat, and it still sounded suspiciously like a snicker. 

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I love them all, really I do. Please continue on reading my story and giving me great feedbacks. And if you have to flame me, well, I'll still accept them, but please be discreet, k? THANK YOU!!!


	4. chapter 3

Princess Diaries 

Chapter 3: 

Disclaimer: I own Digimon. Like duh! Of course I do! Can you look through the dictionary and find 'denial'? 

"It is rare to find a person who not only accepts you for who you are, but makes you proud of what you are…"

Mimi woke up from a nice sleep to the bright sunlight that slanted through the ceiling to floor window with the curtains pushed at the sides. She blinked a few times before her eyes opened slowly, long lashes casting shadows on her smooth cheeks as sleepy reddish-brown eyes focused. Mimi raised her arms and stretched languidly, arching her back gracefully as she kicked the thick comforter away from her legs. 

A huge smile graced her morning face. 

Her caramel locks were spread across her pillow like a waterfall of honey and her blue nightgown was crumpled from all of Mimi's tossing and turning on her bed last night. She had had a very satisfying sleep last night. Mimi mumbled incoherently and slowly sat up in her king-size bed. She had been dreaming about something really nice but she couldn't quite remember what it was. Nothing to worry about, since dreams were always like that. 

Being very sick, Mimi didn't feel like it at all. 

Suddenly, the huge double doors of her new bedroom opened and queen Naome burst inside, walking briskly towards the bed. She was already groomed and wearing an informal business suit with a flowy skirt and a bright smile on her face. "Good morning, Mimi-chan!" 

Mimi tiredly nodded, yawning wildly as she pushed a brown lock away from her face. "Yeah, good morning too, mommy, what time is it?" She slid her legs off the bed and her dainty feet touched the pink-rugged floor of the room. 

"Why, it's 7:30, Mimi-chan." 

Mimi's eyes widened as she immediately stood up in surprise. "What?! I overslept! 7:30!" Then she groaned. "Why didn't you wake me up, mom? I'm going to be late!" Naome looked confused and shrugged. "What's the matter, honey? Why are you acting all worried and what are you late for?" 

"For school, mom! Today is my first day in Odaiba High!" 

For a split second, Naome was still bemused then her blue eyes cleared with understanding. "Oh! I thought that was next week, October 4." Mimi hurriedly slipped her feet into her fluffy bedroom slippers and rushed towards the bathroom at the other side of the room. Naome trailed behind her. Mimi pushed open the bathroom door and flicked on the lights. The bathroom was made of pale pink marble, glistening under the light from the bulb hanging from the ceiling. A large faintly pink bathtub was pushed to one side of the bathroom. 

"Today is October 4, mom! And I'll be late!" Mimi then began to undress swiftly, but before she could take off her nightgown, Mimi paused and looked at her mother expectantly, who was standing by the doorway. "Uh, mommy, I need to take a bath. Privately." 

Naome nodded and walked away, the door closing behind her. Mimi took off her nightgown and underwear and stepped inside the bathtub. She didn't have time to lazily enjoy a bubble bath, which she did every morning, because she was in a hurry. Mimi turned the knob of the shower and water began to spurt out. 

Mimi took a bath in ten minutes, a new record for the teen princess. 

When she was sure that the soap had been washed away from her body, she hopped out of the bathtub and took a big towel nearby and dried herself thoroughly. With no moment to spare, Mimi grabbed a bottle of lotion from the counter top and lathered herself with the sweet-smelling cream. Five minutes later, and only fifteen minutes to spare, Mimi walked out of the bathroom after switching off the lights and brushing her teeth. Her bedroom suddenly felt colder than it had been before she took a bath.

Her clothes were already spread on her bed, and Mimi thanked her mother silently for preparing it for her. Mimi then put on her clothes, the towel falling to the floor in a pink, furry heap. She was wearing one of her favorite clothes, a pink cowboy dress with a matching pink large cowboy hat perched on her head, long hair trailing down her back. But the skirt of the dress was cut much shorter than the others, showing a good amount of creamy legs without being indecent, two inches above her knees. Underneath the dress was her silk underwear.

Mimi grabbed her backpack that was also atop her bed – courtesy of the queen, as well – and dashed outside her bedroom. Darien was standing outside, holding a plate of toasted bread smeared with melted butter. He was wearing his usual uniform, a black suit and dark sunglasses that concealed his green eyes and standing immobile. 

"You're breakfast, hime-chan," he informed the princess who didn't even reach his shoulders. Mimi grabbed a toasted bread and bit into it, chewing hurriedly. She walked down the long, winding staircase with Darien in tow. Servants stopped as she walked by, bowing dutifully at their princess. Mimi vaguely noticed because she was too preoccupied to note. Darien gave the plate to a passing maid and caught up with the princess. A footman opened the door and they walked out into the bright morning. 

The limo was already waiting. Mimi stepped inside with the help of Darien. After making sure everything was fine, Darien crawled in after her. Mimi pressed the intercom inside the limo and said: "Let's get going, Takasugi-san! And step on it!" 

"Roger that, Mimi-sama," was Takasugi's reply. The limo drove down the long driveway and out of the gate, hurrying to Odaiba High. 

At Odaiba High, the bell that signaled the first period rang, echoing in the many hallways. Students scurried to their classrooms, praying that they weren't late. 

"Good morning, class" Masaaki-sensei greeted formally, setting his suitcase on his table. The class immediately quieted down at the arrival of their teacher. Masaaki adjusted his glasses and glared at his students. "Well, it seems like everything is in order. Is everyone ready for a pop quiz?" At the sudden announcement about an exam they obviously didn't study for or was even aware they were having one, the students groaned in unison and protests immediately rose up. 

"Eh? But Masaaki-sensei, we haven't finished the discussion!" one student said loudly and others agreed indignantly. Masaaki was probably the worst teacher in Odaiba High. 

"Please, sensei, it's still so early in the morning!" Sora called out angrily. "Yeah, this is injustice!" Taichi piped in a loud voice. 

Masaaki only arched an eyebrow. "Well, if you think that we haven't finished with the discussion yet, I suggest you take over the class and finish it." 

An ominous silence ensued. 

"All right, give me the chalk sensei and I'll take over for you." It was Yamato. And he had spoken in a smirking drawl that clearly mocked the teacher. A few classmates snickered. Sora looked over her shoulder and gave Yamato an exasperated, but slightly amused, look.  
  


Red spots appeared on Masaaki's frog-like face and he opened his mouth to give a very cutting remark to the arrogant Yamato when the door suddenly burst open and a brown-haired girl stumbled inside, followed closely by a hulking man in black. Masaaki looked shocked as the students craned their necks to see who had suddenly interrupted their class. 

Darien caught Mimi before she fell to the floor and straightened her gently. She smiled thankfully at him, out of breath. Her breathing was coming out in short gasps and her face was scarlet from the running she did. Her bodyguard, meanwhile, looked perfectly composed.

Strands of hair fell over Mimi's face and she impatiently brushed them away, leaning against the teacher's table for support. 

Masaaki was speechless. Then his eyes narrowed in anger. Who was this idiotic girl who decided to interrupt him just as he was about to speak? It was an insult! He grabbed Mimi's arm tightly and straightened her up a little bit roughly. Darien instantly came to his princess's rescue and yanked the teacher away. 

The students all held their breath, anticipating the next scene. 

Yamato rolled his eyes as Masaaki adjusted his jacket and glared at the big man, seemingly undaunted by the man's height. Typical, arrogant Masaaki. 

His gaze was drawn to the girl who had so suddenly appeared in their classroom. Her cowboy hat was dangling precariously on her caramel head, long locks messily trailing down her back and shoulders. He could see that the girl had great legs, as shown by the pink mini-skirt. She was fashionable too. He was seated in the middle row, and could get a clear view of her face and she was extremely pretty. Her eyes were closed as she took in deep, calming breaths. She looked exhausted. He wondered who she was and who the big guy was as well. 

"I demand for you to leave immediately, trespassers!" Masaaki ordered angrily, pointing out the door. Darien looked down at him from his great height, eyes hidden behind the dark sunglasses. Then he spoke and his voice was deep and a little bit growly. "We are not trespassers, _sir._, Mimi-sama is in you're class."

Masaaki was about to reply when he was so rudely interrupted again. This time by a blond in the front seat who squealed shrilly. "Oh. My. Gosh!" 

"What is it, Asagi-san?" Masaaki asked through gritted teeth. The blond pointed at Mimi as she abruptly stood up, her blond hair swishing down her back. "That's Lily's princess, Tachikawa Mimi! She's in my class! Oh. My. Gosh!!!" Yet again, she gave another high-pitched squeal. 

Students began whispering excitedly, looking at Mimi with great curiosity and amazement. 

Mimi finally caught her breath and pushed her hair away from her face, an embarrassed look on her face and a heated blush staining her cheeks and she took off her dangling cowboy hat. "Uh…"

"Everyone, settle down! Settle down!" Masaaki loudly ordered, raising his voice to be heard above the chatting noise of the thrilled students. He himself was surprised. He had known that the princess would be staying in his class since the principal had told him, rather proudly, so. And because he hadn't seen her – *I wasn't spying!* He thought hastily- during the morning Assembly or anywhere in campus and assumed that she would not be coming in for her first day. But then, she shows up in the middle of his tirade against the ingrates in this class and making him look like a total fool.

Sora watched the princess, eyes slightly narrowed. She couldn't deny that Mimi was attractive; she must be one of the prettiest girls she'd seen, if not the most. She was also one of those rare girls that could dress in anything she wanted and get away with it looking gorgeous. She couldn't see Yumi Miaka, the blondest and most popular girl in school; look good in a pink cowboy dress and hat. But then, for her, looks weren't everything. Sora was 90% sure that Tachikawa Mimi was a shallow, vain and selfish girl that wanted always to be the center of attention. 

Taichi, who was seated beside Sora, leaned closer to her. "She's very pretty, huh, Sora?" he asked with a wide smile, looking teasingly at his girlfriend. Sora not so lightly punched him on the shoulder, half-frowning. 

"Ha, ha, Kamiya, very funny. If you think she's so beautiful then she can be you're new girlfriend," Sora sarcastically told him, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Taichi just laughed and leaned back on his chair, brown eyes amused.

The noise level of the class wasn't tolerable anymore and Masaaki glared hotly at everyone. "If you won't shut up I will give all of you F on you're pop quiz!!!" he threatened quite seriously and the students immediately quieted down. Mimi raked her fingers through her hair nervously. 

Masaaki turned to the late new student and watched her passively. "Well, what is you're excuse on why're you're late, Tachikawa-san?" 

"Er…my mom thought that my first day in school would still be next week and she, um, let me oversleep" Mimi nervously answered, but her voice didn't quiver. She'd already learned on how to hide her nervousness long ago. One of the perks on being a royal princess where you get to meet famous people regularly and shouldn't show a bit of tenseness around them.  

"I see." It was clear that Masaaki disapproved of her but Mimi didn't care. She looked at her classmates and immediately spotted a blond-haired boy with piercing azure eyes as brilliant as any aquamarine. Mimi's breath caught in her throat as she recognized him. The hime-chan couldn't believe it! That was Ishida Yamato and he was in her class! Or rather, she was in his. And oh joy, there was an empty seat beside him and she could sit there! 

Seeing the excited look on his charge's face, Darien glanced at the person she was eagerly watching and found to his entertainment that it was that singer guy on the covers of Mimi's most favorite cd's who she had a crush on. 

Masaaki cleared his throat when it was obvious that he no longer held Mimi's attention. Princess or not, he wouldn't play favoritism no matter how famous the student was. Fair treatment needed to be given to all the students and it would be a good way for the little princess to learn what it would be like to live a normal life. "Tachikawa-san, please take the seat beside…" He looked around class; unaware that Mimi was praying internally to let her sit beside her idol and that most of the students . Masaaki's eyes landed on the proper Sora and smirked. He wondered how a stuck-up princess and a proper achiever like Sora would react to one another. "…Sit beside Takenuichi-san over there."

Mimi followed the direction of his pointing finger to the empty seat on the other side of a sort of redhead with a not really inviting smile on her girl-next-door features. She tried to hide her disappointment as she walked towards the seat then paused, remembering something. 

She turned around to face Masaaki-sensei. 

"Yes, Tachikawa-san, need something?" 

"Um…where should Darien-kun sit down?" Mimi asked politely, shifting her gaze from her teacher to her stoic bodyguard. 

Yamato filed away the name in his brain, unaware that he had done so.

"Darien…? Who is that? Ah, you're bodyguard, isn't he?" Masaaki smirked pityingly at Darien, and without no doubt thought that Darien had the worst job in the world, babysitting such a snobbish hime. Darien remained impassive. 

"He can sit at the back, there's an extra chair against the wall," Masaaki ordered, pointing at a small, uncomfortable chair pushed against the wall. Darien arched his brow at the seat. "I'd prefer to stand up, if you don't mind, sir." Darien walked towards the end of the classroom, all eyes on him. He passed Mimi then stopped, bending over to say something to her. After a second, he stood up again and walked to the back, crossed his arms and stood as still as a brawny statue. 

Unexpectedly, Mimi giggled loudly then covered her mouth, taking her seat beside Sora and dropping her backpack to the floor. Everyone looked at her, still retaining its silence. 

Masaaki glared at her for a full minute before huffing and turning around, grabbing the chalk from the blackboard ledge and began to write notes about their previous lesson. There was a collective sigh of relief from the students as they took out their notebooks to copy the notes. As for Mimi, there was just a huge grin on her face as Darien's words echoed in her head. 

"Even if you kiss your sensei, Mimi-sama, he'll still look like a frog…" 

Gomen nasai! It isn't much but please bare with me! Our exams are coming soon and I need to study so I can't update for a while! Please read and review and if you hafta flame me, please do it so nicely and sweetly that it wouldn't seem like a flame at all! I love all you're reviews! And I promise, more action between Yamato and Mimi in the next chapter! 

Ja!!! 


	5. chapter 4

Princess Diaries 

Chapter 4: 

Disclaimer: Digimon and company is not mine to take. I can borrow them, torture them with sour cheese but I have no right to call them my own. *Looks at guards who were holding chains and guns and swallows nervously* Uh…yeah, definitely not mine!!! 

"We come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly…"

"What is she like?" was the first question Koshiro asked. 

Sora looked up from her English notebook to glance at Koshiro who was seated in front of her. They were in the cafeteria, which was noisier than usual as jocks tried to impress Mimi and airy cheerleaders asked questions about the kinds of clothes she has, their brands and the price tags. Mimi looked a bit stiff and uncomfortable, surrounded by all these fashion-slaves and muscle heads. Darien, who could be easily spotted because he was at least a head taller than these high school students, was leaning against the soda machine, keeping a keen eye on his ward. 

"She? What are you talking about, Koshiro?" Sora asked. She was trying to study in the middle of lunch for her big English test because last night Taichi had…interrupted her study time. 

Koshiro took a bite at his sandwich. "You know, that princess who's now your classmate and seatmate?" 

Sora shrugged. "How should I know, I don't know her." She glanced over her shoulder at the table where Mimi was being showered with attention then looked back at Koshiro. "If you ask me, I think that princess is just as superficial as the people she's with." Then she went back to her notebook, tuning out the sounds of lunch.

"I don't know," Koshiro mumbled, looking at the princess speculatively, "She doesn't seem to enjoy Toru's lavish attention." 

"Who does?" It was Taichi who spoke, carrying a tray of milk shake and hamburger with Yamato on tow then plopped down beside Sora. "Whoever enjoys that jock's attention is sick." 

Yamato sat beside Koshiro, in front of Taichi. "Let me inform you, Taichi, that you're a jock as well. You play soccer, don't you?" 

Taichi hmphed. "Yeah, I do but at least I'm a jock who has brain cells." 

"Suuuuure, you do" Jyou said in a patronizing voice. He sat down on the other side of Sora and placed his bookbag on top of the table. 

"And where did you come from, Jyou?" Taichi asked, irritated. 

Jyou arched a brow. "From the library." Then he heaved a heavy sigh. "Taiho gave us a really long assignment. God, he's a pain in the you-know-what." 

Another blond, who looked somewhat like Yamato arrived and sat on the other side of Koshiro. He looked tired. "Join the club, Jyou. Taiho just gave as a surprise pop quiz about the theories of Einstein, which I didn't study for." 

Yamato looked at his younger brother, Takeru. "But I though your science teacher was Hakami." Takeru nodded. "Yeah, but Hakami's on a special leave of absence or something and Taiho's our substitute." 

"Isn't Taiho-sensei's the cousin of Masaaki-sensei?" Sora asked, turning a page of her notebook and looking up for a second. Taichi had his arm around her shoulders and even though his fingers played with her red hair and distracted her from time to time, Sora didn't complain. In fact, she had a slight smile on her face. 

"He is, which explains why he's such a pain as well." Taichi grinned. A finger curled around a red lock and tugged on it gently. "The same blood runs in their veins. Their crossness must be hereditary." 

Jyou opened his bookbag and took out his lunch, which slipped conveniently in the slim bag. It was a homemade tuna sandwich. "So, I heard that your Math was quite…interesting," he commented as he bit at one side. 

"Not really," Sora distractedly mumbled as she tried to shrug away Taichi's arm, which was starting to annoy her. "Tai! Get off, I have to study or I'll fail the exam!" 

Taichi sighed. "Well, you could have studied last night!" 

Sora gave him an indignant look. "I was trying to but you kept on calling! Now get off or I will personally dismantle your arm from my shoulder!"

The soccer captain held up his hands in surrender and slid his arm from Sora's shoulder so that she could study more. The others watched this exchange with amusement. The two were always arguing about something but no one doubted their feelings for one another. 

Jyou continued. "Anyway, what was the princess like?" 

"She was okay, I guess" Yamato shrugged indifferently, not really caring about the princess. She was just one of his fans anyway, he could see it clearly on her face. 

Jyou looked behind him to where Mimi sat and studied her. "She's quite pretty." Koshiro nodded in agreement. 

Taichi grinned slyly. "Oh? Do Jyou and Koshiro have a royal crush? Hahahaha – hey wait!" he suddenly looked around their table, then held his gaze on Takeru. 

"Where's Hikari?" he asked. 

"Somewhere with Daisuke, I guess" Takeru answered. 

Taichi looked at him with a mischievous glint in his brown eyes. "Oh? And that doesn't bother you at all? Hikari…and Daisuke together?" 

"And it doesn't bother _you_, Tai?" Yamato countered back, throwing his words back at him. Hey, a brother has got to stick for his brother.

Taichi looked alarmed as he understood his own words and immediately stood up, muttering some excuse that he's going to break Daisuke's arm if he hurts his younger sis or something. When he left, the others broke into amused laughter. 

*

"It's really okay, Daisuke-kun," Hikari said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "I can carry my own stuff." 

Daisuke was getting on her nerves. Sure, it was nice to have someone fuss over her  - but Tai did that already – but really, it was too much. She can carry one, measly book, for crying out loud! 

But Daisuke didn't get the hint. "Iie, Hikari-sama! You will get tired holding your English book all the way to the cafeteria!" He held out his hand to receive the book. The hall wasn't very crowded and few students were there, taking out their notebooks and books from their respective lockers.

Hikari refused to give him her book. "Daisuke-kun, you are being too much! I can carry one book. One book." She held it up with two fingers, to prove her point. But Daisuke, smitten with this cute girl who was the little sister of his idol, Kamiya Taichi, didn't seem to get it. 

"But Hikari-sama, what kind of servant would I be if I let you carry heavy stuff all day?" 

"You aren't my servant," Hikari cried in exasperation. Now she was really irritated. "And this book isn't at all heavy!"

Daisuke was about to open his mouth to argue, again, when a brown and pink blur brushed against him hastily, causing him to fall back. 

"Daisuke-kun!" 

After regaining his composure back quickly, Daisuke stood up and faced the rude person who knocked him down and was about to give him a piece of his mind when he caught sight of his attacker. 

It was Mimi. And she looked alarmed about something. 

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Mimi apologized sincerely, her eyes darting behind the two as if she was expecting a monster to come after her any second. 

Daisuke was speechless. He'd seen pictures of the princess, but never had he seen her up-close, and personal! She was very beautiful. 

Thankfully, Hikari wasn't a boy who was testosterone driven and smiled reassuringly at Mimi. Although Hikari was also surprised, she quickly hid it away. "That's all right, Hime-sama, Daisuke forgives you." She then elbowed Daisuke-kun in the ribs, causing him to blink out of his thoughts. "Isn't that right, Daisuke-kun?" 

"Ah…hai! Hai!" 

Mimi smiled, but she still looked nervous. "Please, call me Mimi-chan. I so hate that title, hime-sama. Listen, do you know a place where I can hide away from someone?" 

Both Hikari and Daisuke's eyes rounded. 

"Oh, are you hiding from someone…Mimi-chan?" Hikari beamed at being the friend of a pretty and famous princess. 

Mimi nodded, arranging her pink cowboy hat back on her head. It had fallen when she was running. "Yeah, I'm hiding from Toru-san. He is hell bent on being my guide and I don't I can bear another second seeing him flash that Adonis-like smile of his." 

Hikari giggled. But Daisuke looked confused since he didn't know what Adonis was. 

"There is a place, Mimi-chan. The auditorium," Daisuke suggested with a shy smile. He was still in love with his Hikari-sama, but he liked Mimi-chan too. She was nice.

Mimi looked reluctant. "The auditorium? Why there? I mean, if you want to elude a muscle head don't you want to go to the last place he won't ever go?" 

"Exactly. Since he knows the library is the last place anyone would ever think of him going there and the first place you'd go into because you know it's the last place he will go look for you, he's bound to go there," Hikari explained, looking a little confused of her own words. 

But Mimi seemed to grasp the concept of Hikari's words and nodded at the wisdom behind it. Daisuke, however, didn't. 

"I don't get it." 

"Never mind. The auditorium down one floor and you must take a left turn from the first corner you'll see. You won't miss the double doors that leads into the auditorium," Hikari said. 

Mimi nodded and she looked very grateful and more relieved. "Arigatou gozaimasu! You've been such great help…uh; I believe I haven't asked for your names! I'm so ill-mannered!"

"I'm Hikari and he's Daisuke-kun." 

Daisuke gave her another shy smile. "Don't you have a bodyguard, Mimi-chan?" 

Mimi nodded. "But Darien-kun is so tall that Taro-san is bound to notice him so I told Darien-kun to go home ahead."

"And he obeyed you? Isn't a bodyguard supposed to guard his ward?" Hikari asked laughingly.

"Ah well, Darien-kun trusts me, I think." She then looked over her shoulder to make sure that Darien wasn't there.

"Well, thanks for your help, Hikari-chan, Dai-kun, I won't forget it! Ja!" Then with that, Mimi immediately turned around and rushed to the auditorium. The two waited until she disappeared out of their sight before resuming their walk towards the cafeteria. 

Daisuke didn't argue with Hikari anymore about her books. Hikari was very grateful for that. 

They saw two figures walking towards them. It was Taro and Taichi. 

"Hey! Hikari, Daisuke!" Taichi called with a wave of his hand. Taro looked angry about something. 

"Oni-chan!" Hikari said, surprised at seeing her brother. "Aren't you having your lunch?" 

"Well, I was looking for you, and him too." He pointed at Daisuke along with a suspicious glare. 

"Have you seen Mimi-sama?" Taro demanded without even a greeting. 

"Um, no, Taro-san! Have you tried the library?" Daisuke suggested. 

Taro brightened. "Oh yeah! Why didn't think of that?" 

And as he came with no greeting, he went away with no goodbye. 

"Sheesh, that guy needs a lesson in manners, wouldn't you agree?" Taichi shook his head then turned to the two. "Now, where have you been?" 

Knowing that she could trust her brother, Hikari told Taichi about Mimi and her plan to avoid Taro at all cost. 

*

Mimi slumped down onto a seat in the big, empty and deathly quiet auditorium. Her sigh or relief seemed so loud in the great room. 

A smile was on her face as she relaxed in the silence. Her ears had been aching listening to all those social-climbing cheerleaders and jocks that had surrounded her. Mimi would have been happier to spend her lunch with her new seatmate, Sora and her friends. Not to mention Yamato. 

He didn't seem to like her. Mimi wondered why since she hadn't done anything to him. 

Maybe it was because he thought she was one of his gooey fans that would do anything for him. Mimi grew indignant. She will not do anything for that guy, even if he was Ishida Yamato! 

But then, maybe Yamato was tired and sick of all the people who fawned over him. Mimi sure knew that she was sick of all the people who fussed over her. 

Ah, anyway, she'd just relax for a while before going outside again. 

Mimi closed her eyes and her body sank back deeper into the comfortable seat. Suddenly, Mimi felt very tired and sleepy. 

A shadow fell over her. 

Mimi's eyes snapped open in surprise and they widened, as she was more surprised at whom she saw. 

Yamato looked down at her with his brooding-like azure eyes. 

"Hello." 

*

Here you go! I'm so sorry for the delay in my update it's just that something called life is catching up ahead of me. Well, I hope you like this chapter! Please tell me what you think! I love all your reviews!!! 


	6. chapter 5

Princess Diaries 

Chapter 5: 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I think I don't have the artistic talent that makes Mimi and Yamato so beautiful…oh and the other characters too…

"To love someone is to see a miracle invisible to others..."  
  


Mimi blinked up at the golden-haired lead singer of her favorite band of all time, quite startled. 

"You." 

Yamato looked at her in semi-amusement. "Yeah, me." 

"You're supposed to be in the cafeteria," Mimi told him with a sigh, sitting properly, "I saw you there with your friends." 

"And you're supposed to be giggling to whatever Taro is telling you and sharing tips on how to do your make-up with the cheerleaders," Yamato said bluntly, taking the seat beside hers. 

Mimi eyed the boy next to her curiously. "You think I'm some brainless ninny, huh?" 

He didn't even bother to deny it. "Yeah." 

That irked the princess quite a bit. "Well, your assumption is wrong, Ishida." 

Yamato seemed to find it funny for Mimi to act all indignant like he'd insulted her greatly or something. Unbeknownst to him, he really did insult Mimi because she wasn't just another pretty face with zero percent intelligence but she liked to read and write as well. 

Everyone thought when you're beautiful and have impeccable fashion sense then you can't hold a sensible conversation with someone if it didn't involve a lipstick or a pair of high-heeled shoes. 

"Sure…" Yamato said in a way that grated on Mimi's nerves but she held herself in check. Her doctors had advised her not to get too riled up because it might be bad for her health. Besides, Mimi wouldn't want to suddenly faint because she got too angry and have everyone find out the main reason on why she was in Japan in the first place. 

Mimi blew out her breath inaudibly and she looked casually at him. "So, why aren't you in the cafeteria and eating lunch?" 

"It's really none of your business, you know, princess," he deliberately added the title to simply mock her. 

He was…well, not what Mimi expected. Whenever she listened to his music, to that deep and pleasant voice, Mimi would imagine a sensitive and optimistic guy who loved to spend time with his fans and was naturally easy going. But Ishida Yamato was different. Even if she'd only met him for a couple of hours and had only spoken barely ten sentences to him, she could deduce that he wasn't easy going at all. Probably a rebel who only showed his soft side to his friends. Yamato always seemed distant and cool to his fans.

"Fine," Mimi mumbled and glared at the wall in front of her. 

The silence that followed wasn't exactly comfortable but it wasn't uncomfortable either. It was just…silent. 

Mimi wondered if Taro had given up his search for her. Was it safe to go out now? Nah, better stay put for a couple of minutes just to play it safe. 

She drummed her fingers against the armrest of her seat, trying to ignore her impatience. She looked at her wristwatch and sighed. 

Yamato was looking mildly curious at her actions. "Are you waiting for someone?" 

"Not exactly. I'm just passing the time here until it's okay to leave," Mimi explained, gazing at the spacious stage looming in front. It was dark on the stage since the lights were off. 

Yamato smirked. "What? You're being hounded by terrorists or something?" 

"Ha! He's even scarier than those terrorist on television!" 

"Wouldn't your bodyguard protect you?" Yamato inquired with an indifferent tone of voice. 

She shook her head. "I told Darien-kun to go home before I got stalked." 

Her eyes roved to her watch again and took note that two minutes had gone by. Mimi was getting hungrier as the minutes went by and if Taro was still out there, looking for her, well she'd have to kick his butt so she can eat. 

"And who is your stalker?" 

Mimi frowned. "Well, he isn't exactly a stalker but close to it anyway. You do know Taro-san, ne?"

Yamato's eyebrows raised a notch. "Taro? That ahou is the one stalking you?" 

She agreed. "Yeah and he's so infuriating as he keeps on bugging me about being his girlfriend or introducing him to my celebrity friends!" Mimi rolled her eyes. "As if I'd introduce him to Minamoto Akira! The nerve!" 

"You know Minamoto Akira?" 

"Yes," Mimi shrugged as if it wasn't such a big deal being friends with one of Japan's hottest female singers, "since she was my special guest during my birthday last year." 

"Ah." Yamato remained quiet after that and Mimi didn't talk to him anymore. Her stomach was growling at her to eat something right then and right now. 

Thinking that facing Taro would be better than starving to death, Mimi stood up and straightened her dress. "Well, gotta go. Bye." 

Yamato just arched a brow and said nothing so she shrugged and quickly left the auditorium to go back to the cafeteria. Mimi was relieved that she didn't meet Taro on the way. As she ordered her lunch, with the lunch lady giving her strange and curious looks, Mimi thought back about the weird conversation she had with Yamato and for the first time, she realized that she didn't gush and fawn over her celebrity crush. In fact, Yamato quite irritated her about his assumption that she was shallow and her world revolved around fashion and boys. 

Peeved, Mimi brought her tray to the nearest empty seat and since the cafeteria was near empty, she didn't have to look for long and slammed her tray slightly on the table. 

"He seems so different when he sings," Mimi mumbled to herself, twirling her udon noddles in its bowl. "I guess I thought wrong." 

*

Sorry it's so short but you're lucky I still had a bit of inspiration to write!!! I promise that the next chapter will be much, much longer and well, cross your fingers that it will be out soon. My muse is still on vacation and my tennis and swimming lessons are taking all of my time. 

Gomen nasai! 


	7. chapter 6

Princess Diaries

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I think I don't have the artistic talent that makes Mimi and Yamato so beautiful…oh and the other characters too…I guess…

**

* * *

**

**"Pains of love are far more sweeter than all the pleasures there are…"**

* * *

"Sensei, how is my daughter doing?" Queen Naome anxiously asked, her hands clasped together tightly, her blue eyes filled with heavy worry. Yamashita Taro M.D. took off his golden-rimmed glasses and wiped the lenses clean with a kerchief he took out from his jacket pocket. Naome had seen this gesture from doctors of different medical movies and cheesy soap operas where the doctor stalls telling the family and friends of the victim that he or she (the main character) has a fatal disease by cleaning his eyeglasses.

Naome agitatedly gnawed on her lower lip, keeping her worry-filled eyes trained on the handsome and young doctor. Could this twenty-something looking doctor be as competent and as good as his fellow doctors say he is? By the looks of him, Naome was having second thoughts.

Doctor Taro slipped his glasses back on and gravely gazed at the uneasy queen.

"Well, Tachikawa-sama, it is very strange because physically, Mimi-hime seems very healthy and she seems capable of doing normal things like going to school, malls and playing sports but," the young doctor paused, letting his words hang in the air. "The princess really is very unwell and though she might look fine and fit, she really isn't. The disease has spread throughout her body and I'm afraid there really is no cure."

Queen Naome wailed at the doctor's words and tears streamed down her face and her blue eyes were wide with utter dismay. She covered her mouth with her hands to keep from whimpering and her knees felt weak.

Darien, who had been looming largely behind the queen, helped her sit down on one of the benches outside the hospital room Mimi was in. The queen looked incredibly pale and her mascara was ruined by the despair that fell from her eyes.

"Are you all right, Naome-sama?" Darien asked in a muted voice and externally, he looked passive and unfeeling but inside, he was troubled as well by the doctor's news.

Naome shook her head and pressed her face into the palms of her hands and sobbed loudly, crying out Mimi's name over and over again. A few nurses came over to console the near-hysterical queen since Darien didn't seem to comfort her at all. Doctor Taro stood back and watched the queen with pity and something that looked like guilt.

"But we are still searching for a cure, your highness," Dr. Taro reassured over the nurses shoulders, trying to sound confident though inwardly, he knew that the hope of finding a cure was as likely as dinosaurs roaming the earth, alive and rampaging.

While Queen Naome wept her misery, a nurse came out of the examination room with panicked look on her white face.

"Doctor! Doctor! The patient has just gone into a coma!" the nurse hurriedly reported, her brown eyes clearly alarmed.

Taro nodded and quickly signaled a few more nurses to follow him as he ran inside the examination room. The queen got wind of what was happening and stood up, hysterical.

"WHAT? What is happening to my DAUGHTER?! MIMI?! MIMI?!" The queen yelled hysterically, trying to get in the room but the door was locked. She tried looking through the small window to see what was happening while simultaneously pounding against the wooden surface of the door. Two nurses tried to hold her back but she fought and kicked and screamed. Darien grabbed her arms and kept her away from the door while she shrieked for her husband, her daughter and for many more people they didn't know.

One of the nurses, a pretty brunette who had been giving Darien the eye earlier, quickly ran to the medical room to get the **drug that relaxes you **and went back to the five other nurses trying to console the frenzied Queen. The brunette nurse tapped the plastic to let the drug mix well and tried to drug Queen Naome into calmness. The monarch struggled against Darien's tight grip around her in vain and the nurse quickly gave the Queen a long dose of the drug.

Soon, Naome's frantic thrashing was slower and lethargic as the drug took quick effect in soothing tense nerves, making her sleepy. Darien brought the Queen to the one of the empty hospital bedrooms, lead by the brunette nurse. The other nurses had gone back to their posts and duties.

Darien placed the sleeping Queen on the clean, white bed. Her face was smudged with mascara and tears and even in a dreamless slumber, her eyebrows were still furrowed and a frown upturned her mouth. Clearly, Queen Naome still worried about her daughter, even in unconsciousness. Darien felt a strange emotion in his chest when he thought of the little princess Mimi, dying slowly on them everyday.

_No. The doctors would find a cure. They will. The king and queen are paying too much for them not to find a cure. _

It was weird. Darien was reassuring himself and he never did that. He was supposed to be a cold-hearted, indifferent bodyguard whose only duty and purpose is to protect his charge.

Banishing the semi-emotional thoughts from his usually brooding mind, Darien turned to the squirming nurse. "I will need to call the King and inform him of the situation. Please take care of the Queen as of the moment." He pierced her with his serious glare. "And don't leave her side no matter what. Even if you get paged."

Darien left.

The nurse let out the breath she'd been holding and slumped on the chair by the bed. She didn't mind babysitting a drugged Queen. She was _a Queen. _A real, genuine, honest-to-goodness Queen of a lovely, powerful country. And mother to a beautiful daughter with a limited time left on Earth. Ayako felt pity for the family.

But she couldn't help feeling not pity for Darien.

But a strange mix of fear and excitement.

He was a very big, very intimidating persona and had a major role in the Princess's life, by guarding it. Not to mention he was mysterious, cold and unreachable. The kind of man every woman dreams of changing. Like the ones in those soppy, historical romances in Ayako's closet in her apartment.

(Ooooh, will romance spring between them? I won't tell you! Do you even _care?_)

* * *

Mimi was floating.

Her body was relaxed and her mind was comfortable. She felt like she was flying on air…or maybe she really was floating.

Mimi tried to open her eyes but found out she couldn't. Panic surged in her as she attempted to pry her eyes open. But they wouldn't.

"What's happening?" Mimi heard her own worried voice, felt her lips move and was relieved to know she wasn't completely paralyzed.

She guessed it was only her eyes that didn't move. Mimi tried to move her legs, arms, shoulders, feet but found out they were immobile as well. Mimi sighed. She felt the breath of air escape her parted lips.

But Mimi could still feel with her skin, if it was exposed, felt only coldness in which she can't even shiver. And Mimi felt with every part of her body. Was she naked on top of being comatose?!

Mimi tried to thrash around but she really couldn't move. _Grr…_

If Mimi was actually not floating in mid air in the middle of nothing – in space, maybe? Would that make sense? – and is in fact lying on a hospital bed somewhere in the nude with people around…Mimi couldn't even bear to imagine it. She hated being naked in front if someone, even her mother – but Mimi's father approves of her conservative nature to keep her clothes on.

Then it hit her. She suddenly remembered the past few hour's events.

She came home, smiling and happy but a little weirder by her first day in school and her disappointing but interesting conversation with Yamato Ishida, lead singer of her favorite band of all time. He turned out to be a cold, unfeeling individual who was only moderately nice when around old friends and totally unwilling to meet and trust new ones.

_Still cute though, _Mimi absentmindedly though. She then shook herself out of her sudden intervention of thoughts and tried to remember what happened after coming home.

_Had an afternoon snack_…Mimi delved into her mind…_check_.

_Met mom, told her a quick recount of the day's events, then bumped into Darien on the way to bedroom_…Mimi searched her memory…_check…ooh, if I remember correctly, it hurt. _

_Went to bedroom…uh…changed clothes…_Mimi couldn't move her eyebrows into a furrow so she frowned instead. _Strange, my mind is suddenly blank after that…must have slept…but wouldn't I remember that too? _

Mimi really felt like she was floating. Everything was contentedly silent around her. In silences like these, one could usually hear the soft whisper of the breeze but it was all quiet. No breeze. So if there was no breeze, how will Mimi live? She needs oxygen to breathe in and live on. For that matter, how will Mimi even breathe in air, if there was air around her, if her chest didn't rise and fall with every breath she took in through her mouth? She couldn't very well take in breaths even if her mouth was open but her chest wouldn't rise and fall. And will she not freeze to death because she's so cold?

But there she was, breathing nonexistent air, her mouth taking in nonsexist oxygen with her body – including her chest – as still as her statue, and probably freezing her naked arse off (A/N: ass is too vulgar a word for me) but still existing just fine.

"What now?"

The question seemed silly since all Mimi could do was talk and move her lips while the rest of her remained inert.

…then out of nowhere, in the vast blackness and emptiness that surrounded Mimi – she can only guess everything is dark because her eyes are closed and when your eyes are closed, everything is dark – came a low and faint voice…saying something incoherent…but getting louder and clearer. Mimi strained to hear the words.

"Mmmmmmmhhhmmmme? Mmmmmmmhhhmmmme? Aaaayyyywwwwkkkeee? Mmmmmmmhhhmmmme?" the soft voice mumbled inarticulately.

Huh?

Then it became clearer. "Mimmmmm-himmmmme? Mimmmmm-himmmmme? Aaaaaryyyyooouwkkkkeee?"

Sounded vaguely like 'Mimi-hime? Mimi-hime? Are you awake?'

"Oh."

Someone was asking her if she was awake. Was she even sleeping?

Well, maybe Mimi was awake. "Uh…yeah…"

But what came out, instead of coherent words, was a thick-sounding gurgle.

"What's happening? Hello? Who's there? Why do I hear gurgles?" Gurgle. Gurgle. Gurgle.

* * *

Dr. Taro checked Mimi's pulse, grasping her limp wrist gently in his big hands. He felt a soft but weak jump beneath his thumb and sighed in relief. Mimi was only unconscious. But still, it can have dangerous implications. If Mimi was in a coma, there was a chance that she would or would not wake up. Also, it could worsen her already dire condition, the body defenseless against whatever sickness invaded her body with the lack of physical activity, healthy of course. Like yoga or Tai chi.

"How long has she been out?" Doctor Taro asked the blond nurse beside him who was taking notes.

The nurse looked at the other nurses then glanced at her wristwatch. "Approximately 20 minutes, sensei."

Dr. Taro frowned. "Too early to gauge if this is permanent or not. Let's pump her with some vitamins."

The nurses exchanged strange looks and then scurried outside to get the vitamins.

Then, out of the corner of his eyes, Dr. Taro saw a quick flash of movement on Mimi's face. Her lips quickly formed a word but Taro wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not. He had to find a cure somehow, because if he let the princess die then his career will positively die. Besides, he felt sympathy towards the young, seventeen-year-old girl barely into her prime. She had a lot of talent and potential, Dr. Taro knew from reading the papers and watching the news, and wouldn't be able to make herself something if she died at an adolescent age.

"Mimi-hime? Mimi-hime? Are you awake?" He leaned forward cautiously, intently checking for signs of consciousness. But her eyes were still lightly closed and she seemed as still as before. Funny, he could have sworn he saw her lips move…

It must have been his imagination. He felt weary all of a sudden. The young doctor hadn't slept for four days straight, only stealing quick naps here and there. But you wouldn't know that by looking at him. On the surface, he seemed as handsome and as alert as someone who had had a sound sleep.

As Dr. Taro was about to turn away, a sound emanated from Mimi's throat, soft but unmistakable. Immediately, the doctor was by her side, examining her pale, calm face for any signs of movement.

"Mimi-hime? Mimi-hime? Are you awake?" He asked again.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Mimi first opened her lips to utter so softly, "W-Water…I need, want w-water…o-onegai…"

"Nurse! The princess wants water!" The nurse nodded and scurried out of the room. "And tell her Royal Highness that her daughter is awake too!" Dr. Taro called over his shoulder before the door could close.

"It's okay…You're going to be okay." Taro held Mimi's wrist once more and checked her steady but decidedly stronger pulse. He was clearly relieved and it only showed on his face because no one else was there to witness it. Mimi's long lashes fluttered open, revealing dazed and unfocused light amber eyes.

The nurse returned with a glass of water, trailed by two other nurses and Naome and Darien. The queen right away fussed over her daughter, cooing and bustling, helping her up to a sitting position. The doctor told one of the nurses something in a low voice unheard by the other occupants and the nurse nodded, leaving the room. Darien stood on guard by the doorway but behind his dark glasses, his eyes were relieved and glad.

Mimi drank the water in one deep gulp, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

She looked at her mother with confused eyes. "What happened? I-I don't remember anything that happened after I got home. Did I…"

Naome hugged Mimi hard, tears trickling down her cheeks. Mimi, surprised, hugged her mother back. "Mom?"

"You had an attack, honey. Darien found you unconscious but writhing around on your bed a few hours ago; your face was one of agony." The Queen chocked back a sob and gripped her tighter. Mimi's eyes blurred with tears because she couldn't remember anything. "We brought you here in Tokyo Hospital and called Dr. Taro. H-He's the talented doctor that will try to find a c-cure. Oh Mimi-chan! I was so scared, I thought you were going to die!"

Dr. Taro looked uncomfortable amidst all the emotion showing from mother and daughter. The dark-haired doctor wasn't cold-hearted but he also wasn't used to so much feelings.

Mimi met Dr. Taro's eyes over her mother's light brown hair. "Am I going to die?" Her voice, though calm, couldn't suppress the soft tremor going through it, a testimony of the hidden fear.

A solemn sigh. "I'll try everything in my power to save you, Mimi-hime but nothing is a guarantee. All I can advise you is," he suddenly paused, hesitant. "My advise for you is to live life as normally as possible and not exert so much pressure and strength. Keep your heart pressure-free and composed. Today was your first time in a coma, yes? If you go into another coma attack, there's no telling how long you'll be cataleptic. We should be cautious, for now."

Mimi nodded but really didn't hear much of what the doctor said. All she heard was... _"I'll try everything in my power to save you" _Not really a guarantee that they will find a cure but merely a reassurance that he will try his best. Mimi knew the truth though. She closed her eyes and refused to cry, despite the tears leaking down her clenched eyes.

I will die…

* * *

Bad, bad, bad, bad!

Just review! It wasn't good, I know but I just had to get it out of my system. I'll tell you one thing: this story might or might not have a fairy-tale ending…depends on the readers actually. Do you want Mimi to live or die, leaving poor Yamato-chan heartbroken or happy?


End file.
